Diabolic Dream
by Weanny
Summary: début chap 5
1. la morsure

**Titre** : Diabolic dream…

  
**Auteur** : EoWyN (tisweetyni@aol.com)

  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes de Harry Potter (ben oui, le 5 a légèrement tardé a paraître !!).

  
**Disclaimer** : Alors c'est bien simple, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, aucun lieux. Tout est à JKR à qui je les ais emprunté (je vais les rendre bien évidemment !!)

**Pitite note ! : **Bon, c'est ma 2ème fic donc j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis !! En fait je ne mettrais le deuxième chapitre en ligne que si j'ais 3 reviews pour celui là ! Ce n'est pas du chantage ! Ca peut paraître exigeant mais j'ais besoin de vos avis de vos critiques, et puis il faut que je sache si cette histoire vous plait ! Dans le cas contraire ça n'a pas vraiment d'utilité que je la poursuive ! (Vous vous rendez compte que d'un seul coup de clavier vous pouvez tout décider ?? C'est ti pas bo !!) Voilà je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture (enfin j'espère !)

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 :** La morsure…

Une légère brise soufflait sur le quartier paisiblement endormi de Little Whinging en Grande-Bretagne. Les feuilles des saules bordant la route s'agitaient fébrilement pendant que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître.

Au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune adolescent de 15 ans du nom de Harry dormait. Il n'avait de cesse de se retourner dans son lit, le front trompé de sueur, ce même front doté d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair souvenir de funestes moments. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut et mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était. Il posa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et poussa un profond soupir. Harry sortit de ses couvertures et s'approcha de la fenêtre : aucun signe d'Hedwige. Il l'avait envoyé porter une lettre à son parrain il y avait de cela 1 semaine et elle n'était toujours pas de retour ce qui avait pour effet d'inquiéter encore plus le jeune garçon. Depuis le début de l'été il dormait très mal et ne faisait que penser à Cédric. Cédric disant bonne nuit à Cho, Cédric le battant au quidditch, Cédric l'aidant pour la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des 3 sorciers… et puis surtout, Cédric étendu dans l'herbe, à l'orée d'un bois, les bras posé en croix sur son torse sans vie. 

Le souvenir de ce soir où tout avait changé, où Voldemort avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, le hantait continuellement ! Et surtout, le fait de ne pas pouvoir en parler lui faisait encore plus mal. Bien sûr Sirius était là mais Harry ne voulait pas passer pour un faible. En fait c'était de Ron et Hermione dont il avait besoin en ces moments. Mais Hermione était en Italie (elle et ses parents profitaient généralement des vacances d'été pour partir à l'étranger) et Ron ne lui avait pas encore donné de nouvelles.

Harry s'approcha du petit calendrier accroché près de la porte et y inscrivit une petite croix au 1er août. Il restait encore 1 mois, un long mois à passer en compagnie des Dursley avant de retrouver son cher Poudlard. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas voulu le laisse aller chez les Weasley ? Les Dursley étaient de plus en plus infects avec lui, ils le considéraient comme l'homme à tout faire, comme un elfe de maison. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il appréhendait de descendre.

_ Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Descends immédiatement !

La voix stridente de la tante Pétunia ne lui laisserait donc aucun répit ? Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour tenter d'aérer sa chambre et il descendit sans hâte. 

_ Tu te crois où pour te lever à des heures pareils !cria sa tante

Harry consulta l'horloge de la cuisine et constata qu'il n'était que 8h du matin.

_Dudley dort encore.

L'oncle Vernon, s'approcha menaçant

_Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ta tante ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant que nous t'ayons accueilli, reconnaissant que nous te prêtions des vêtements, reconnaissant que nous te nourrissions depuis 15 ans, que nous tentions de t'éduquer ! postillona ce dernier.

Harry s'essuya d'un revers de manche en examinant les vêtements dont il avait hérité : d'immondes loques défraîchis 10 fois trop grandes. S'il avait pu, il leurs aurait lancé un petit sort de réduction mais c'était impossible. Etant encore un élève de premier cycle il lui était interdis de faire de la magie. Il songea avec impatience que ce n'était plus qu'une question  de temps. Cette année il passerait ses B.U.S.E et l'été prochain les Dursley n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir. Il rigola intérieurement en pensant à tous les mauvais sorts qu'il pourrait lancer à Dudley, aux crèmes canaris qu'il pourrait lui faire manger. Il imagina la tête de l'oncle Vernon orné de deux belles cornes…

_Hahahaha !

La grosse tête rouge de Vernon passa par la fenêtre

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? grogna-t-il ?

Harry reprit son souffle avec difficulté et répondit qu'il n'y avait rien.__

*************

Harry épongea son front et regarda le soleil qui lui brûlait la nuque depuis près d'une heure. Il était bientôt midi et il sentit l'odeur d'un rôti parsemé de ciboulette, accompagné de petites pommes de terre. Son estomac gargouilla douloureusement surtout quand il pensa qu'il ne risquait pas de goûter à un si bon repas. Il détestait, non…il abhorrait son oncle et sa tante même s'il devait reconnaître que Pétunia était une fameuse cuisinière. Comme depuis le début dé l'été, il n'aurait sûrement droit qu'à un petit sandwich au bacon. Harry devait passer le moins de temps possible à dormir ou à manger pour se consacrer pleinement aux taches ménagères tandis que Dudley le narguait en sautant dans la petite piscine installée sur la terrasse, ce qui n'avait d'autre effet que de la vider entièrement. Dudley avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de ne pas le mettre au régime durant les vacances et il ressemblait désormais  à une grosse baleine. Harry reprit les cisailles et continua de couper la haie, ses mains le faisaient douloureusement souffrir ainsi que les superbes coups de soleil qui ornaient ses avant-bras. Il s'acharnait sur une branche un peu tenace quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de haie devant lui.

_Harry regarda autour de lui, il reconnut cet endroit, ce lieu où l'avait emmené le portoloin. Il se pinça mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de lui faire atrocement mal. Il frotta son bras endolori et tenta de se calmer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais il sentait une présence. Puis il entendit une sorte de frottement au sol, comme si quelque chose rampait. Il se tint aux aguets, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La chose approchait vers lui, il le sentait mais ne pouvait la voir. Il entendit un sifflement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines : c'était un serpent qui s'approchait et sans savoir comment, Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Nagini. Il baissa les yeux et vit, non sans une stupéfaction mêlé de terreur que l'immonde serpent se tenait devant lui. Le serpent leva lentement sa tête vers lui et un long sifflement sortit que Harry comprit avec horreur :_

__Maître, Il est isssssi._

_Une violente douleur le prit, la même douleur que ce jour fatidique. Sa cicatrice semblait en fusion, il tomba à terre et sentit le serpent le mordre au niveau de l'avant bras. Les deux douleurs combinées étaient insoutenables. Il poussa un hurlement et tomba évanoui._

_Harry, réveille toi bon sang !

Le garçon ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec son oncle qui le regardait d'un air interloqué mais néanmoins furieux. Pétunia qui tenait encore la poêle et Dudley était derrière lui.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu dors assez ? Petit vaurien. Tu vas me finir ces haies et en vitesse. Après tu nettoieras la voiture et tu iras ranger la chambre de Dudley.

_ Il est trop bête pour le faire lui-même ?

Vernon se contenta de lui assener un regard meurtrier et rentra suivit de sa femme et de son petit cachalot de fils. Harry les regarda partir et respira soulagé : ce n'était qu'un rêve, un maudit rêve. Le soleil devait taper depuis trop longtemps sur sa tête. Il reprit les cisailles et continua son travail en pestant contre les Dursley ainsi que contre cette stupide loi qui interdisait aux sorciers de premier cycle de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard…

*************

Harry ferma sa porte et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Ses  membres douloureux et la fatigue qui l'envahissaient ne lui permettaient pas de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Il constat avec tristesse que la cage d'Hedwige était toujours vide. Il resta un moment assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, contemplant silencieusement les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Une légère brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Quelques familles étaient encore en train de dîner dans leur jardin, certaines se battant à coups d'aérosols  contre les moustiques qui ne cessaient de les harceler. Harry sourit et songea avec tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela, mis à part avec les Weasley. Il se dit qu'il donnerait tout pour quitter son oncle et sa tante avant l'heure et passer le reste des vacances chez son ami Ron. Il repoussa un profond soupir et s'approcha de son lit. Il souleva ses vieilles couvertures et tapota un peu son oreiller avant de s'allonger. Son avant bras droit frotta la bordure du lit par inadvertance et Harry ressentit un violent picotement qui fusait dans son bras. Inquiet, il ralluma sa petite lampe et l'approcha de son bras. La lueur très faible que dégageait l'ampoule l'empêchait de bien voir. Il joua avec la tête de l'ampoule et étouffa un cri. Ce n'était pas possible, non, pas possible ! Le jeune garçon  répétait ces mots  pour tenter de se persuader mais c'était peine perdue:

Sur son avant bras, cet avant bras qu'avait blessé l'infâme Pettigrow, cet avant bras qui avait été mordu pendant son rêve, trônait une morsure de serpent d'un noir de jais…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long je vous l'accorde mais disons que je monopolise les ordinateurs de l'école depuis bientôt 3h !! Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je veux vos avis sincères. J'essaierais peut-être de le rallonger… en fait je le rallongerai surement quand ces horribles partiels de droit et de sciences po seront passés !

Ah et je fais un gros merci a Mathilde qui a apporté sa contribution à ce premier chapitre grâce à son œil critique. De plus je la remercie de supporter les inombrables fics que je lui fait lire *non non Mathilde pas par la force !!*


	2. Du côté des Ténèbres

**Titre** : Diabolic dream…

  
**Auteur** : EoWyN (tisweetyni@aol.com)

  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes de Harry Potter (ben oui, le 5 a légèrement tardé a paraître !!).

  
**Disclaimer** : Alors c'est bien simple, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, aucun lieux. Tout est à JKR à qui je les ais emprunté (je vais les rendre bien évidemment !!), je vois pas comment ça pourrait changer d'un chapitre sur l'autre mais bon, on ne vas pas être contrariante !

**Pitite note ! : **Alors tout d'abord je tenais à remercier les reviewvers, j'ais été très gâtée et cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Au fait BlacK Moon tu pourras dire à tes parents que HP c'est pas du tout pour les gosses nan mais franchement j'vous jure ! lol. Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira….et encore un tit caprice !! 3 reviews pour avoir le chapitre suivant !! Si vous n'aimez pas du tout reviewez ( c dur à conjuguer ça) moi quand même !!

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 :** Du côté des Ténèbres…

Harry continuait d'observer son bras meurtri, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Il était désemparé, Hedwige n'était pas là il ne pouvait donc demander d'aide ou  de conseils à personne. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, un très mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait peu à peu, il s'insinuait dans ses veines, dans tout son système nerveux.

_Cela ne finira donc jamais ? cria t il impuissant

Il n'eut que pour réponse, les grognements de Vernon sans doute dérangée dans un rêve sans intérêt. Harry regarda à nouveau la morsure, il prit un petit mouchoir et cracha dessus pour essayer de nettoyer sa plaie, du moins de faire disparaître cette horrible couleur noire. Cela n'eut aucun effet si ce n'est de lui infliger une violente douleur. Il décida de ne plus y toucher. De toute façon que pouvait-il y faire ? Il s'allongea donc lentement dans ses couvertures, en prenant soin de protéger son bras et il s'endormit.

_Lily prends Harry et sauve toi !...ce rire glaciale…pousse toi petite idiote… comment un jeune sorcier aurai-il pu battre le plus grand mage de tout les temps ?..._

_Avada Kedavra…Cédric Diggory est mort…un couloir sombre…Harry à l'aide !!...la voix d'Hermione… le serpent…la morsure…_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Harry se releva en sursaut, dehors il faisait encore nuit, un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était guère passé plus d'une heure depuis son départ dans le monde des songes. La respiration haletante il tendit la main vers ses lunettes. Sa cicatrice était tiède, il soupira, ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus, un de plus depuis son retour de Poudlard. Harry repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir, mais c'était très difficile, il glissait entre ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait pour s'en rappeler. Il savait juste qu'il avait entendu Hermione appeler au secours. C'était peine perdue, il abandonna et il tomba sur la morsure. Si Harry ne paniquait pas facilement habituellement, là il était mort de peur, horrifié. Il s'approcha rapidement de la lampe de chevet et regarda l'état de sa blessure. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination, il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, sa vision lui jouait sûrement des tours. Il ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Il resta muet de surprise mais surtout de dégoût car il connaissait bien ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il le connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu l'année dernière. Pour l'avoir vu sur Karkaroff, pour l'avoir vu sur Rogue : la marque des Mangemorts.

Elle s'étendait, victorieuse, sur son bras noir : cette tête avec cette langue de serpent. Harry sentit les larmes pointaient : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il se mit à frotter et étouffa un cri : à l'évidence il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Mais il ne pouvait, ne devait pas rester là à rien faire, impuissant. Comment lui, Harry Potter pouvait-il avoir cette … cette horreur sur le bras. Cette marque qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Il n'essaya pas de contenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient sur son visage silencieux tandis que le jeune garçon se laissa glisser à terre tenant son bras. Un bruit près du carreau lui fit relever la tête : 

_Hedwige !

Il se pressa d'ouvrir et laissa entrer sa chouette qui lui mordilla la main en geste d'affection. Elle ne portait aucune lettre.

_Mais Sirius ne t'as rien confié ? Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hibou grand duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Harry le débarrassa de la lettre, elle portait le sceau de Poudlard. Il la décacheta et entrepris de la lire : 

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre connaissance de la liste des fournitures scolaire pour cette année 1995. La rentrée aura lieu au 1er septembre._

_Salutations_

_Minerva__ Mc Gonagall directrice adjointe de Poudlard._

Harry prit sa liste et l'observa : rien de nouveau mis à part que Dumbledore semblait vouloir les prémunir d'une attaque. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nécessitait à lui seul 3 livres.

_Je me demande qui peut bien être le professeur de défense cette année. Dit-il en espérant au plu profond de lui-même qu'il s'agirait de Lupin.

Il laissa le hibou de l'école boire un peu avant de le voir s'envoler à tire d'aile, survolant les ruelles de Little Whinging. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses amis, de Hagrid ou de Sirius et il en était un peu triste. Il ruminait ses amères pensées quand un magnifique hibou des montagnes entra avec fracas dans sa chambre. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.  Le hibou tendit la patte laissant le garçon prendre l'enveloppe écrite à l'encre noire et il s'approcha d'Hedwige qui hulula doucement. 

Il retourna l'enveloppe en tout sens et décida de l'ouvrir : c'était le meilleur moyen de connaître son destinataire.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je n'ais pas pu t'écrire avant. Tu as bien de la chance que le Maître te laisse un peu de répit, moi je passe des vacances éreintantes. Passionnantes je te l'accorde mais fatigantes. Le plus atroce, si tu veux mon avis ce sont tout ces moldus qui crient. Ils ne peuvent pas accepter leur sort sans broncher ??_

_Enfin on ne peut pas les changer.  Au fait tu as reçu la gazette ? Ce loqueteux de Ron est en disgrâce ! Son père et Percy se font malmener par Fudge. Tu te rends compte que cet imbécile de premier ministre nous facilite aisément la tache sans qu'on l'ait soumis à un quelconque sortilège ? Et surtout sans le savoir !!_

_Sinon je t'attendrais au Chemin de Traverse, mon père dit qu'il vaut mieux aller dans les allées des Embrumes quand il y a moins de monde. Pas que nous devions nous cacher mais ce serait risqué. Au fait tu as mis ton plan a exécution avec tes  racailles de moldus ? Tu me raconteras tout ça !_

_Drago___

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreurs : elle lui était bien adressée. Il résuma les éléments dans sa tête de peur de perdre le fil

« Tout d'abord, le rêve en plein après-midi, la morsure qui se transforme en marque des Mangemorts, Malefoy qui lui écrit comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… »

_ Mais c'est Ron et Hermione mes meilleurs amis !

*************

Harry se réveilla sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement et une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine embaumait sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieux réveil qu'il avait hérité de Dudley, mais il n'y avait pas de réveil. Il se releva et constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était tout autre. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce circulaire avec une grande fenêtre pourvue de rideaux de velours verts. De jolis commodes encadraient celle-ci et à côté était disposé un valet de chambre. Harry frotta ses yeux, sur le valet était disposé un uniforme fraîchement repassé et qui sentait bon la lessive. Il eut néanmoins un haut le cœur en constatant qu l'écusson n'était pas vraiment celui de Gryffondor. Non celui-ci était de couleur vert et argent et l'on y distinguait nettement un serpent : Serpentard.

Harry bondit du lit et courut à la fenêtre, mais non il était toujours au 4 Privet Drive. Rien n'avait changé mis à part qu'il était passé d'une chambre a l'aspect miteux à une splendide pièce.  Il s'habilla, avec des vêtements noirs et qui ne semblaient pas avoir appartenu au gros Dudley. Il descendit de l'escalier :

_ Chhhhut Dudley ! Tu vas le réveiller. Vas finir de tailler les haies et après tu auras droit à une pomme. 

Harry était abasourdi, c'était bien la tante Pétunia qui venait de dire ça ? il continua de descendre les marches et son regard tomba sur une vieille horloge : il était plus de 11h du matin !!

Harry frotta son crâne d'un air perplexe. Il nageait complètement, il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui était en train de se passer mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fichue marque n'y était pas pour rien. Il entra donc dans la cuisine, en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

_ Monsieur ! Oh asseyez vous, je vous en prie ! Que désirez vous pour votre  déjeuner ?

_ Quoi ? Mais je…

Pétunia le regardait visiblement étonnée de sa réaction

_Euh où est oncle Vernon ? il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ce retournement de situation.

_ Oncle ? cela fait une éternité que vous ne l'avez pas appelé comme cela ! il est encore à son travail.

Harry dévisageait sa tante. C'était une mauvaise blague ? Il se pinça mais le picotement qu'il sentit  le long de son bras ne pouvait le tromper : non il ne rêvait pas !

*************

Harry était remonté prestement dans sa chambre après avoir ingurgité un copieux petit-déjeuner sous l'œil énamouré de sa tante. Il marchait désormais de long en large, mais rien à faire il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il fut interrompu par un frappement sur sa porte. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et trouva son cousin Dudley sur le pas de la porte. Il s'attendit à quelque remarques acerbes mais son cousin avait l'air de ne pas apprécier se trouver là et on pouvait lire une immense crainte dans ses yeux.

_Euh…maman enfin Pétunia a dit qu'on t'emmènerait au chemin de…de…au chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi. Si tu pouvais préparer tes malles…

Harry le regarda bouche bée…il se contenta donc d'acquiescer tandis que son cousin prenait ses jambes à son cou. La situation semblait vraiment grave. Harry aurait du être joyeux vue tout ce qu'ils lui avaient toujours fait subir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cette marque le perturbait profondément, cet uniforme…

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !!

IL décida de ne plus y penser. Ils verraient sûrement Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse et ils pourraient sûrement trouver une explication…

*************

Harry tapota les briques pour entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Son oncle et sa tante venaient de le déposer au Chaudron Baveur avec ses malles et il semblaient terriblement attristé de le voir partir.

Il pénétra dans la ruelle et vit avec stupéfaction plus de monde qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il sortit sa liste de sa poche et l'examina attentivement :

_Vous voudrez bien vous procurez les manuels suivants :_

_Sorts et Enchantements niveau V par Miranda Fauconett_

_Le grand livre des Herbes et Fleurs magiques par Silvea Warren_

_Faune du monde magique par Augustin Frappé_

_L'œil de l'invisible par Clélia Paranoya_

_Art subtil de la Potion niveau V par Rosie Bulbedor_

_Résister aux forces démoniaques par Julius Vaillant_

_Concentration magique pour maîtriser son aura par Melvin Stranghead_

_L'art de combattre par Antoine Epéenmin_

Il se dirigea donc vers Gringotts pour renflouer sa bourse. Il y était presque arrivé quand il entendit des voix familières :

_Hermione, ce que tu peux être agaçante parfois ! On est encore en vacances ! Cesse de me parler des cours !!

C'était la voix de Ron ! Harry courut pour les rejoindre :

  _ Ron ! Hermione !! Ce que je suis content de vous voir ! Si vous saviez ce qui m'est arrivé !! Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu à mes lettres.  Harry avait débité tout cela d'une seule traite mais il s'arrêta devant l'air interdit de ses amis :

_Viens Hermione laissons le. Faut pas faire attention à ces imbéciles de Serpentard.

Harry les regarda désemparé, mais il n'allait pas les laisser filer si facilement.

_Bon allez ça suffit maintenant. Si c'est une blague c'est plus marrant.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, le regard flamboyant. Harry fut horrifié de constater qu'elle ne semblait ressentir que de la haine et du mépris à son égard.

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Toi et tes petits copains vous vous croyez supérieurs ? Ca ne marche pas avec nous. Retourne auprès de ta petite bande de médiocre.

_ Mais Hermione, c'est moi Harry ! il avait dit cela en soulevant les mèches qui cachaient son front.

_ Regarde ma cicatrice, regarde bon sang !

Hermione et Ron ne dirent mot et puis finalement Ron s'adressa à Hermione :

_ Il est malade ou quoi ? je savais que les Serpentard étaient dérangé mais lui il fait fort. 

Harry effleura son front et son sang se glaça. Il courut devant la devanture de Gringotts et regarda dans els vitres : il n'avait pas de cicatrice…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà ce second chapitre touche à sa fin. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus (j'attends de voir vos reviews ! hihi J) Encore une fois je remercie Mathilde qui a apporté sa touche personnelle !  bisous


	3. Mrs Obb

**Titre** : Diabolic dream…

  
**Auteur** : EoWyN (tisweetyni@aol.com)

  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes de Harry Potter (ben oui, le 5 a légèrement tardé a paraître !!).

  
**Disclaimer** Devinez quoi ?! Rien ne m'appartient !! Sisi j'vous jure c'est pas des blagues ! Tout est à JKR ! Et le mieux c'est que je  ne perçoit rien pour cette fic !

**Pitite note ! : **Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews ! Bon pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Sinon ben comme d'habitude je voudrais 3 reviews pour avoir le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture en espérant que ça va vous plaire.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 :** Mrs Odd…

Harry était directement rentré au Chaudron Baveur, de tout façon il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait poser un lapin à son « meilleur ami » nommé Drago Malefoy. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que ses propres amis ne le reconnaissent pas, à ce qu'ils le méprisent. En constatant l'absence de cicatrice, le jeune garçon était parti en courant sous l'œil stupéfait de Ron et Hermione qui dans un haussement d'épaules, avaient tranquillement repris leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. Harry, quant à lui, ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. 

Combien de fois il avait souhaité ne pas avoir cette cicatrice ? Tout ce qu'il souhaitait désormais, c'était que quelqu'un s'arrête devant lui, qu'il lève les yeux vers son front et qu'avec un regard mi-émerveillé, mi-adorateur il explique à Harry à quel point il était fier de le rencontrer…  non pas qu'il soit arrogant, prétentieux, suffisant – _non, ces «qualités » appartenaient aux Serpentard_ - mais ça lui aurait prouvé qu'il était toujours Harry, le même Harry, le fils de James et Lily, l'ennemi de Voldemort et non un de ses gentils cerbères.

Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, se frottant le menton d'un air perplexe. Le problème, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, était que personne ne  semblait se rappeler de qui il était réellement. D'ailleurs il l'avait bien vu, certains adultes le regardaient du même mépris qu'il réservait autrefois à Malefoy, et puis si ses amis, sa famille ne l'avait pas reconnu, qui le pourrait ? Cependant il fallait bien qu'il considère le comportement à adopter avec Malefoy, avec les Serpentard. Devait-il faire comme s'il était un des leurs et chercher discrètement comment se sortir de cette situation ? Devait-il tenter de prouver qu'il était Harry ? On le prendrait pour un fou. Non, il n'avait pas le choix et cette pensée l'horrifiait. C'était comme si un poison s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. 

_ Maudit soit Voldemort, persifla t il.

D'habitude il cherchait simplement à le tuer, à force on s'y habitue, c'est comme tout. Mais il avait ses amis, il avait son parrain, Hagrid, Dumbledore. Il n'était pas seul. C'est aussi de cette manière qu'il avait la force de ne pas se laisser aller à son désespoir, de ne pas prêter attention au malaise grandissant qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour.

_ Très bien. Je vais jouer le jeu. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir comme ça !

_ Très bon état d'esprit très cher, souligna le reflet du miroir magique.

*************

« Toc, toc, toc »

_ Mmmmh…

_Mr Potter, vous devez vous lever. Mr Malefoy vous attend avec son père dans l'entrée.

« Mr Malefoy ? Mais que pouvait–il bien lui vouloir ? » 

Harry se leva péniblement en quittant tristement les chaudes couvertures où il aurait préféré rester blotti. Un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier lui indiqua que le jour qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé : le 1er septembre…

Il fallait qu'il paraisse très naturel, très naturel ? Mais c'est facile à dire ça ! On ne s'invente pas Serpentard du jour au lendemain ! Qui plus est un Serpentard Mangemort. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa malle et respira plusieurs fois très lentement. Décidément rien ne lui serait épargné !

_ Mr Potter, dépêchez vous !! Vous allez rater le train !

Harry respira une dernière fois, désormais il serait méprisant. Enfin uniquement en apparence !!

_ Je ne suis pas stupide que je sache ! Prenez mes malles et enlevez moi cet air ahuri de votre visage.

_ Euh, excusez moi Mr...Mr Potter. Je vais le faire tout de suite.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il baissa les yeux

_ Non, ces imbéciles ne baissent jamais la tête.

Il descendit les escaliers en hâte, il ne pouvait plus reculer, de toute façon on ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. IL dépassa bientôt l'embrasure de la porte et aperçut Drago accompagné de son père qui attendait dans l'entrée. Ses mains tremblaient, il en fallait pas qu'il montre un quelconque signe de culpabilité. Il prit une dernière inspiration et pénétra.

_ Harry ! Nous pouvons y aller.  Je savais bien que j'aurais du monter te chercher moi-même. Cet imbécile de sang- de bourbe n'est qu'un incapable, il mériterait que…

_ Ttttt, chut Drago, calme toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de faire tes preuves mais ça ne sert à rien de se faire remarquer. 

_ Mmh oui père. Mais c'est que…

Drago s'arrêta, à l'évidence il bouillait de rage. Harry se dit que finalement, s'il fallait trouver des avantages à la situation, il pourrait tenter d'en savoir plus sur un de ses ennemis. 

*************

_ Harry, mais dépêche-toi, qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ Oh rien excuse moi. Mais voir toute cette foule...cette foule (c'était parti, il fallait y aller !) de moldus ! Ca me dégoûte (il n'était décidément pas très doué !).

_ Mwoui je comprends ce que tu ressens mais rappelle toi ce que mon père a dit, il ne faut pas trop se faire remarquer !

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, devant lui il venait d'apercevoir la famille Weasley accompagné d'Hermione. Son cœur se serra, il mourrait d'envie de courir vers eux, de les prendre dans leur bras…il fut interrompu  dans ses pensées par la voix traînante de Malefoy

_ Oui, moi aussi j'aurais cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je me demande comment il paye leurs affaires. Tu vois on ne dirait vraiment pas que les Weasley sont de sang pur.

Harry bouillonnait de rage, comment cet imbécile, cette espèce de saleté pouvait-il oser parler de Ron comme cela. Harry devait se contrôler, il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre ses moyens. Malheureusement cela n'échappa pas non plus à cette tête de rat :

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment ? Ça va ?

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de me harceler ? Ca va j'te dis. Je suis juste un peu énervé c'est tout.

Cela fit un bien fou à Harry, il en jubilait presque ! Mais il devait attaque la partie délicate et surtout très douloureuse :

_ Je ne supporte plus de voir ce… ce soi-disant sang pur traîner avec cette sang de bourbe. 

Drago acquiesça en silence, une expression de haine sur le visage. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Malefoy pourrait être dangereux, à quel point il pourrait représenter une menace…surtout en ces temps troublés. Il se promit d'en parler à Ron dès qu'il pourrait en se rappelant soudain que Ron ne le connaissait plus.

Harry et Drago s'installèrent dans un compartiment en milieu de wagon où ils furent bientôt rejoints par deux masses imposantes qui n'étaient personne d'autre que Crabe et Goyle.

_ Et bien où vous étiez passés ? Encore en train de vous goinfrer ? Un jour faudra vous régler votre compte, aboya Drago.

Harry restait silencieux, il avait décidé d'adopter un profil cynique, silencieux. De cette façon il ne serait pas contraint de proférer ces insanités propres aux Serpentard et à Draco. 

Le paysage défilait lentement, dévoilant peu à peu les collines verdoyantes, les grands lacs que l'on apercevait au loin. Le jeune garçon, fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par la voix nasillarde de Draco

_ A ton avis qui on va encore devoir supporter comme prof ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

_ Ah, j'en sais rien.

Harry se retourna aussitôt montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les exploits de Drago.  Poudlard avait toujours été l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, l'endroit où était sa vraie famille. Et maintenant, maintenant…

Il se retourna et poussa un profond soupir. Drago relatait encore ses exploits, c'était d'un ennui mortel. 

_ Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Dit-il en se levant prestement.

Harry voulait _les_ voir, juste les regarder et penser que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il ne savait plus quelle était sa place à Poudlard. Il était évident qu'il n'était plus l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et si Malefoy était toujours l'attrapeur il n'avait pas sa place dans le quidditch. Rogue avait-il toujours la même aversion pour lui ? Et qu'en était-il de Cho ?

Harry déambula à travers les différents élèves qui ne lui prêtaient pas vraiment attention quand il entendit des voix familières :

_ Hermione, tu peux pas laisser tomber ton bouquin deux minutes ???

_ Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil ! Pfft ça te permettrait au moins de rattraper la dizaine de points que tu perds chaque semaine !

Il y eut un silence, à l'évidence Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Harry se hissa sans bruit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers la petite vitre du compartiment. Ils étaient là, en compagnie de Ginnie, Neville et de Seamus…

_ N'empêche que…de toute façon toi t'es là pour les récupérer ces fameux points, nan ?

Hermione virait au rouge cramoisi, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, mais Ron reprit de plus belle :

_ Et puis si je me souviens bien, l'année dernière tu te souciais peu de lire tes bouquins quand t'étais avec Krum.

Harry eut un sursaut. Le passé n'avait pas changé enfin seul ce qui le concernait de près n'était plus pareil.

_ Nan mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

_C'est justement ce que  j'allais te dire !

_ Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler vous deux ! dit Georges d'un ait amusé mais néanmoins lassé.

Harry souriait intérieurement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Le compartiment des mangemorts c'est plus loin si je ne m'abuse.

Surpris Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à Justin Fletchey qui arborait un air menaçant, les poings crispés. Le garçon ne savait comment réagir mais s'il était un Serpentard il devait répondre en conséquence et de toute façon personne ne croirait le contraire. Il inspira donc une grande bouffée d'air et se fit le  plus mauvais qu'il puisse.

_ Ca te pose un problème Fletchey ? , Harry prit un sourire narquois (du moins il essaya ce qui donna lieu à une curieuse grimace mais Justin ne sembla pas y prêter attention), si j'ai besoin de tes conseils je viendrais te chercher. 

Justin grimaça un peu mais haussa les épaules et rentra dans le compartiment. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin, surtout avec une Hermione visiblement agacée. Il fit donc demi-tour et repartit vers ses _amis._ Il entendit seulement la porte se rouvrir et sentit qu'on l'observait. Il ne se retourna pas et poussa la porte de son compartiment.

*************

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, Hagrid lui avait asséné un horrible regard empli de mépris et c'est en silence qu'il s'était installé dans les _diligences_ qui devaient les conduire à Poudlard. La  pluie tombait doucement sous la nuit qui envahissait peu à peu le parc. Les 1ères années devaient bien peiner dans leurs petites embarcations ! Surtout que le calmar géant adorait remonter à la surface par ces temps couverts et humides.

Une légère secousse lui annonça qu'il était arrivé. Harry sauta hors de la voiture suivi de Drago et de deux autres élèves de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'avança vers l'entrée et pénétra dans le hall, son estomac se nouant douloureusement lorsqu'il prit le chemin de la table des Serpentard et non celui de celle des Gryffondors. Il prit place à côté de Drago et d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait qu'entre aperçu deux ou trois fois : Sérena Lifthbeck. Elle était assez froide et se contenta de saluer Harry avant de repartir dans son mutisme. Les conversations allient bon train dans la grande salle : 

_ Hé Harry ! 

Harry se retourna et vit Drago l'air contrarié

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Regarde la nouvelle prof, là bas, dit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un hochement de tête dans la direction de la table des professeurs.

Harry vit alors une très belle jeune femme dont la droiture rappelait un peu celle de Mc Gonnagall. Cependant, elle était beaucoup plus jeune. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés qui étaient savamment relevé sur sa nuque, ses yeux avaient une couleur indéfinissable mais ils semblaient plus proches du violet. Ses ongles étaient couverts de vernis noir. Elle dégageait une force impressionnante au regard. Elle avait l'air toute fragile mais on sentait qu'entre ses mains, sa baguette devait faire des étincelles. Elle paraissait en grande conversation avec Rogue qui ne la quittait plus des yeux.

Harry en aurait presque éclaté de rire ! Quelqu'un plaisait à Rogue !! Mais le fait est qu'elle était en grande conversation avec le professeur préféré d'Harry ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Un seul Rogue à Poudlard était amplement suffisant !

_ T'en penses quoi reprit Drago avec une excitation non dissimulé

_ Ben… faudra la voir à l'œuvre !

_ Ouais c'est sûr mais mon père m'a parlé d'elle. Elle s'appelle Calysta Odd, et il parait qu'elle est hyper puissante. Le maître voulait s'en faire une alliée à une époque mais on n'a jamais su ce qu'il en avait été. Enfin je ne pense pas que ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore aurait fait entrer une Mangemorte. Parait que rien ne lui échappe, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'ensemble de la tablée qui éclata d'un grand rire sonore.

Harry grinça des dents mais ne dit rien et se força à esquisser un faible sourire. Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains, réclamant le silence :

_ Et oui une année de plus qui va débuter. Nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves et j'apprécierais qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit pendant la cérémonie de la répartition.

Harry entendit ensuite le pas pressé de Mc Gonagall claquer dans le hall, elle s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle un rouleau de parchemin jauni à la main et le vieux Choipeau sous son bras.

Les nouveaux premières années ne semblaient pas du tout rassurés. Il s'ensuivit un silence de mort. Mc Gonagall posa le Choipeau sur un tabouret au centre de l'estrade et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Une fente s'ouvrit alors de la doublure du Choipeau qui entama sa chanson de répartition, c'était la seule activité à laquelle il pouvait prétendre en plus de répartir les élèves dans les maisons qu'ils occuperaient pendant 7 années autrement dit durant la totalité de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

_Je'n suis pas très beau, mais c'est moi le Choipeau_

_Les autres couvre-chefs n'ont qu'à bien s'tenir devant moi_

_Car ici c'est moi le roi_

_Tout un chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Posez moi prestement sur votre tête_

_Sans artifice, sans baguette_

_Vous connaîtrez avec raison_

_Le lieu de votre maison_

A Gryffondor sont placé les courageux 

_Les plus forts et les vertueux_

_Poufsouffle vous tendra les bras_

_Si comme eux travailler est prioritaire_

_Ceux de Serdaigle sont plus sages et courtois_

_Ils ont soif de connaître mais garde les pieds sur terre_

_Et si vous êtes ambitieux_

_Vous irez à Serpentard car ceux-là n'ont pas froid aux yeux._

_Alors pas d'inquiétude, soyez confiant_

_Laissez moi lire votre cœur_

_Pour que sans erreur_

_Je puisse décider de votre maison aisément._

La chanson du Choipeau fut acclamée par des salves d'applaudissements. Il s'inclina un instant et reprit sa position, prêt à commencer la répartition. Mc Gonagall prit alors le parchemin vieilli entre ses doigts et elle commença l'appel des noms :

_ Angway Helga !

Une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré et elle s'installa sur le tabouret, l'air visiblement terrifiée. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel on pouvait voir la jeune fille sursautait de temps à autre. Au bout d'un petit moment, le Choipeau cria son verdict :

_ SERDAIGLE !

Elle fut dignement accueilli à la table des Serdaigle et déjà le professeur continua l'appel des noms. Les élèves fut donc ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. A l'appel du dernier nom, le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit le Choipeau et retraversa la salle pour aller le ranger. Dumbledore attendit son retour puis il leva son verre et fut bientôt imité par l'ensemble des professeurs et élèves :

_ Avant que nous ne commencions le merveilleux festin qui nous attend, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du mal pour cette année, Calysta Odd.

La jeune femme baissa ostensiblement la tête dans un faible sourire et elle eut droit à quelques discrets applaudissements venant des tables excepté des Serpentard qui étaient en proie à une véritable frénésie. Seul Drago restait de marbre comme à son habitude. Harry se pencha vers lui 

_ Dis, pourquoi ils sont comme ça ?

_ J'en sais rien. Ptêt qu'ils la connaissent moi elle me dit rien.

 Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et vit qu'ils étaient tout aussi étonnés de l'attitude des Serpentards. Hermione et Ron ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Il baissa la tête d'un air triste, puis la releva en direction de Dumbledore et son regard crois celui d'une jeune fille qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu à Poudlard. Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas tout le monde intimement mais il les connaissait de vue. Mais elle, elle il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

_ Drago, c'est qui cette fille ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ La fille de Serdaigle là bas.

_ Ah elle ? C'est Ellyah  Minsfield

Harry n'ajouta rien d'autre, il avait une sensation bizarre. La jeune fille détourna le regard et il fit de même.

_ Mrs Odd va essayer de vous faire un cours interactif...mmh enfin bref je vais lui laisser la parole 

_ Merci Albus. Bonjour à tous, je me présenterai plus amplement lors de nos premiers cours mais je tenais juste à stipuler que pour chaque cours vous devrez être en possession de votre baguette bien sûr mais surtout d'un objet particulièrement cher à vos yeux. 

_ Merci Calysta. Bon nous pouvons commencer, bon appétit.

Il s'ensuivit un brouhaha général. Harry jetait de furtifs coups d'œils à Dumbledore mais celui-ci était très occupé à discuter avec le professeur Obb. Au moins elle ne discutait plus avec Rogue. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il constata que celui-ci la dévorait des yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Drago visiblement surpris de l'entendre rire.

_ C'est Rogue regarde.

Harry s'arrêta soudain et regarda Drago, il était en train de lui parler comme à un véritable ami, mais ce n'était qu'un sale Serpentard. Il attendit donc quelques instants et prétexta une légère migraine pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin.

*************

Harry ne savait combien de temps il était resté assis, au bord du lac à penser, a réfléchir, à se retourner la situation dans tout les sens. Il semblait qu'in n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de retourner dans la réalité. Il devait néanmoins constater qu'il n'était plus hanté par des cauchemars

_ Normal tu vis dans un cauchemar, ironisa-t-il amèrement.

_ Harry ! Viens on monte.

_ Ouais j'arrive. 

Il se releva et rejoins Draco qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. La soirée avait touché à sa fin et les élèves montaient désormais dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Harry savait déjà à quoi ressemblait celui des Serpentards pour y être déjà allé lors de sa deuxième année avec …Ron et Hermione…

 La nouvelle préfète, Kate Loogwart, prononça le mot de passe, _pouvoir,_ et fit pénétrer les Serpentards.

Ils montèrent directement dans leur dortoir et Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Cette journée avait été des plus horribles. Il préféra donc s'allonger dans le lit qu'il occupait près de la fenêtre, et s'endormit immédiatement…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 3 ! je sais que j'avais promis de le mettre mardi en ligne mais impossible de se connecter sur le site. Pour la peine j'ai mis près de 1500 mots en plus !! Bon ça fait pitié mais c'est pas grave. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ne rigolez pas trop pour la chanson du Choipeau !! J'ai eut beaucoup de mal alors j'espère qu'elle sera convaincante. 

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :

 Bon tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Que cette histoire vous plaise est mon but, donc quand ya un truc qui ne vous plaît pas où que vous souhaitez me faire une suggestion n'hésitez pas. Ou tout simplement pour dire que ça vous plaît (ou pas !).

Ensuite , pour répondre à Black Moon, ne t'inquiète pas !! Je le ménage tant bien que mal notre petit Harry mais bon. Je peux rien dire ici pour pas gâcher le peu de suspense que j'essaye de créer ! En tout cas une chose est certaine, je le rendrais dans l'état où je l'ai eut ! 


	4. Ellyah

**Titre** : Diabolic dream…

  
**Auteur** : EoWyN (tisweetyni@aol.com)

  
**Spoilers** : Le tome 5 sort ce soir en anglais !! youpi !!! (nous sommes le 20 juin !) 

  
**Disclaimer** Bon ben comme dab, pas à moi (mis à part le nouveau prof et Ellyah) et je reçois pas de sousous !!

**Pitite note ! : **Bon et bien je suis assez déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews pour la fin du chap3. Ca vous plait plus ? j'aimerais en avoir 5 me si vous aimez pas hésitez surtout pas dites le moi !! allez je vous laisse avec le chap. 4

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4 :** Ellyah..

Harry ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et vit que la pièce était inondée de lumière. Une belle journée en perspective. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les 6 autres Serpentard du dortoir qui continuaient de ronfler bruyamment. Néanmoins l'un d'eux semblait avoir le sommeil très agité. Harry se leva précautieusement  et s'approcha du lit d'ou venaient les gémissements. La personne devait être très tourmenté, elle lui faisait un peu penser à lui dans le temps où il faisait encore des cauchemars. Il écarta les rideaux silencieusement et fut stupéfait :

_ Malefoy?

Il referma les rideaux immédiatement, craignant de réveiller le garçon et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau le détendit un peu, pendant un instant il songea à essayait de se noyer mais c'était complètement stupide. Il ne renoncerait jamais. Il tenta de se sécher avec une vieille serviette rêche et du bruit venant du dortoir l'avertit que tous commençait à se lever. Il sortit sans se coiffer, le résultat serait le même de toute façon.

_ Potter? Déjà levé?

Harry observa Drago, il prenait son air arrogant et il ne montrait aucun signe de tourment. C'était peut-être un simple cauchemar. De toute façon, les problèmes de ce crétin ne l'intéressaient aucunement.

_ Oui. Ce fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

*************

Drago et Malefoy se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry avait toujours cru que Goyle , Crabe et Malefoy étaient inséparable mais ce n'était pas la cas, loin de là. Ils s'approchèrent de la table des Serpentard et Harry aperçut de nouveau la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Elle le regardait avec un étrange sourire triste. Harry l'observa attentivement, cherchant à savoir s'il l'avait déjà vu mais rien.

_ Alors Potter, tu la trouve à ton goût, dit Malefoy a moitié hilare.

_ Oh, c'est bon. Je ne fais que regarder.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais ...touché une fille de ta vie?

Harry eut un air effaré, ce que Drago sembla remarquer. "Toucher une fille? Et puis quoi? Il est vrai que Cho lui plaisait beaucoup mais il n'avait jamais, non il... il n'avait jamais imaginé quoique ce soit" néanmoins à en juger par la lueur qu'il pouvait observer dans les yeux de Drago en cet instant, ce dernier n'était pas novice en la matière.

_ Fiche moi la paix tu veux. J'ais vraiment pas la tête à répondre à des questions stupides. 

Il détourna son regard d'Ellyah et s'installa de nouveau à côté de Séréna qui était plongée dans un épais traité sur la magie noir. Il s'empressa de se servir de muffin et de bacon et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des Gryffondors. Hermione et Ron était encore en train de se chamailler. Soudain Drago arriva avec son emploi du temps

_ On commence par Défenses contre les forces du mal! Je sens qu'on va rire! Par contre on est avec les Serdaigle.

*************

Harry s'avançait tristement dans les couloirs la tête baissé. Dragon, trop occupé à terroriser de jeunes premières années en s'esclaffant ne lui prêtait pas attention. Harry trop absorbait par ses pensées ne put éviter la collision

_ Bbbbbaaaaaaammm 

Harry tomba à la renverse et entendît un bruit sourd lui indiquant qu'il en était de même pour la personne qu'il avait percuté. Il leva les yeux

_ Ellyah?

_ Tu connais mon nom? 

_ Je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas vu? Tu n'as rien... (Drago le regardait étrangement)...je veux dire tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets le pieds? (Drago semblait maintenant étrangement satisfait).

_ Excuse moi.

Elle se releva et entra dans al salle de classe sans plus un mot. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et jeta un regard furieux à Malefoy qui riait à gorge déployée

_ Mon vieux! T'as vu la tête qu'elle faisait! En tout cas j'espère que tu n'avais vraiment aucune vue sur elle parce que maintenant c'est fichu!!

Harry rentra sans dire un mot de plus et s'installa non loin d'Ellyah. Elle restait le regard fixé sur le tableau, les poings crispés. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête honteux.  Puis Mrs Obb entra dans la pièce et observa chacun des élèves en silence. Harry se sentait sondé, au plus profond de lui même. Il releva la tête et vit que Mrs Obb l'observait étrangement. Il en fut de même pour Ellyah et Drago.

_ Bon. Je constate que vous avez tous oublié votre objet. Nous ne pourrons donc pas commencer les séances pratiques aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc commencer par un petit exercice. Vous allez vous mettre en binôme. Non Monsieur Lucas, une fille et un garçon.

Le dénommé Lucas baissa piteusement la tête puis alla s'asseoir à coté d'une jolie jeune fille blonde de sa classe.

_ Nan mais attends, elle se prend pour qui elle? On est plus à la maternelle que je sache. Grogna Drago d'un air méprisant et haineux

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu et jeta un coup d'œil à la classe pendant que Malefoy était entraîné par Pansy parkinson. Il regarda Ellyah et vit qu'elle s'approchait.

_ Euh, on se met ensemble?

_ Non, Melle Minsfield. Vous ferez équipe avec Mr Goyle. Et vous Mr Potter vous ferez équipe avec Jenny Hildon.

Harry se joignit alors avec une jeune fille un peu pataude qui semblait d'une timidité maladive.

_ Bon, c'est très simple. Nous allons faire du partage de pensée. Etant donné que vous êtes encore très novices ( elle ne fit guère attention aux regards vexés de certains), vous allez vous mettre face à face, vous tenir par les tempes, comme ceci...oui très bien Mr Malefoy. Ensuite vous fermez les yeux et vous vous concentrez. Vous devez imaginer que vous pénétrez dans l'esprit de votre partenaire. Imaginez que vous ne faites plus qu'un seul et même être.

Jenny regarda Harry d'un air goguenard et se mit à glousser quand il posa ses mains des deux côtés de son visage: "_pathétique_!"Harry eut beau se concentrer, il en vit rien du tout. Il constata qu'il n'était pas le seule. Sans doute était-ce du aux gloussements intempestifs de sa partenaire. Il sortit de la salle et attendit Drago:

_ Alors, c'était bien avec Jenny

_ Pitié je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette espèce de petite idiote écervelée! Je crois bien qu'elle ne sait faire que glousser et dire "si tu veux Harry"!

Malefoy ria malgré lui mais Harry était contrarié. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait été mauvais. Oh, rien de très méchant mais ce n'était pas son genre de se moquer ( mis à part des Serpentard mais ça c'était pardonnable). Il n'avait pas eut à se forcer. C'était sortit tout naturellement...

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement et mortellement. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour l'heure du souper. Il essayait de manger tranquillement mais en pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Malefoy qui parlait à une Cléa, une fille de leur maison, assez mignonne.

_ Alors Cléa je t'ais manqué?

Drago était en pleine tactique de drague et Harry décida de l'observa. Il était plus que nul pour ce genre de choses et son rival semblait très doué.

_ Drago, s'il te plait, enlève tes mains 

_ Quoi ça te plait pas?

Harry vit que Drago tenait fermement, mais néanmoins tendrement Cléa par la taille.

_ Nan, enfin je...           

_ Héhé je le savais!                                                                                                                                                  

_ Oh ce que tu peut-être pénible!                                                                                                                                        

_ T'as vu il fait un peu chaud dans la salle, tu voudrais pas aller faire un tit tour dehors.                                               

_Drago..., il la regarda avec un air de chien abattu. Bon d'accord.

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, à part être légèrement entreprenant. Cette idylle ne devait pas datait d'aujourd'hui.

_ Bon Potter, je ...je vais faire un tour dit-il en lui jetant un regard très explicite.                                                                                              _ Ok, moi je vais monter.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs à penser si bien que quand il releva les eux il était perdu. Il était dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas, et décida de se cacher derrière une grande colonne: "Ellyah?, que pouvait-elle bien faire ici, à cet heure?" ses bras étaient noués autour de sa taille, ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle, et ..elle pleurait. La curiosité étant plus forte le jeune garçon sortit de sa cachette.

_ Harry? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, l'air quelque peu gêné.                                                                

_ Je voulais monter dans ma chambre mais je... je me suis perdu.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce rire semblait familier pour Harry. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Ans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il sentait le doux parfum de ses cheveux, le contact de son corps contre le sien. Harry était extrêmement troublé et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand Ellya noua ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Harry n'avait pas envie que cet instant s'arrête. Il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, mais en cet instant Cho n'existait plus, plus rien n'existait. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de...

_Hep, vous là!

************************************************************************************************************

Voilà le quatrième chapitre est fini et plus je le relis plus je le trouve nul en fait. Enfin vous me direz objectivement ce que vous en pensez. 


End file.
